Rooftop
by RanTsuki
Summary: What can I say? Hinamori caught Hitsugaya sleeping on the roof.HitsuHina


Disclaimer : Juz the typical sentence I guess…. I don't own bleach , no matter how much I wanted to.

"Rangiku-san! Have you seen Shiro – chan?"

Hinamori Momo asked , popping her head halfway through the 10th division Office door.

Looking up from her pile of paperworks , which she has obviously ignored yesterday, Matsumoto gave an uncertain nod before saying,"I think he's up on the roof,"

"Roof?"

"What roof?"

The older female shinigami pointed her brushpen at the ceiling while still focusing her eyes on her paperwork.

"Sou ka. Arigatou , Rangiku-san!"

And with that, Hinamori turned away from her, heading towards the door.

"Hina-chan!"

She heard the blonde call her from her back.

"Careful. He's sleeping,"

Matsumoto said with an almost-amused look plastered on her face.

Hinamori nodded. She'll just pay him a short visit then.

Hinamori made her way out of the office and swiftly climbed up the roof of the tall building. Squinting her eyes against the evening sky, she took a moment to view the whole Soul Society before popping her body on the roof. Surely a place that high gave her an unobstructed view of the whole Society. It was breathtaking , the way Seiretei is in dusk . There, she could see everything, birds, and shinigamis , each returning to their houses .Even some parts of her old Rukongai could be seen from there.

She was not afraid of tall places .She never has. Hitsugaya had taught her how to climb everything without being afraid of anything when they were young.

Soon after. Hinamori propped herself cat-like on the roof, carefully tilting herself up and keeping he balance still and her steps on cue so that she won't ridiculously slip and fall down, or wake her Shiro-chan up .On the far south edge of the roof, Hinamori caught the sight of Hitsugaya's flashy white hair against the black-red roof tiles and she daintily approached the sleeping figure.

When she was finally close enough to him, she knelt down before him, making his face – which is near her feet , look upside down . Hitsugaya was sleeping like any other ordinary boy would . Only that , he was never an ordinary boy not to her , and not to anyone else either , lost in his own world of unconsciousness , where dreams and reality mingle , where anything Is possible – a world she could not enter – a world she could not interfere. He was sprawled on his back , and his arms and legs are fanned over the roof , making him look more childish than ever.

Hinamori smiled. She has caught him off-guard .Seeing him sleep like this , seeing so much of his vulnerability, made her take in the fact that her Shiro-chan is just a boy , only a boy . No matter how much he pretended that he's not , no matter how thick the shield and barrier he put to his outer self. He's still a boy. His warm greenish blue eyes were hidden , protected under his soft eyelids , and his lips were slightly opened , reminding Hinamori f how she usually used to watch him sleep when they were neighbours .

Hitsugaya's robes were a mess .Something Hianmori was sure that Hitsugaya wouldn't want to be seen dead in . His haori was a bit crumpled under his back , and his obi sash was almost loose , making the collar edge of the garment slightly disheveled to expose a little part of his chest , including his collarbone .

Hinamori stood up , and sat next to her friend's body. Her back turned against him. But she continued staring at him, realizing how cute he looks when he lets all his disguise down, realizing how stupid he is, to be caught sleeping like that. .And just , just feeling the constant rise and falls of his chest , and the rhythm of his heartbeat . Hinamori felt protected .

She has never considered him as a friend before . In fact , she has always treasured him more than anyone lese in her world. A fact which he might have not acknowledged yet . But she had found him amazingly attractive .Always .Hinamori loved Hitsugaya's emerald-green orbs , she found them enchanting , like seeing another world inside them .Everyone said his eyes are as cold as ice . But Hinamori knew better , she always felt safe whenever she stares deep into it . There's just something about his mysterious charm that shines within those stunning eyes . And then there's his sweet protectiveness. She had always felt secure just being near him. True, she also felt safe when she was with Aizen, but they are different. To everyone else , Hitsugaya might seem like a boy carved entirely out of ice . Cold . Unreachable .

But to her , Hitsugaya was simply her fire.

The exact warmth she had always needed , and the best protection she had ever had.

He was her fuel when she felt as if she couldn't go on anymore, and he was the one to dry her tears away.

He was her fire when her world starts to freeze .

Noone could ever replace him.

Meanwhile Aizen , was just another person .Another person who she has stopped chasing after .

Hinamori laid her back to the roof too , copying Hitsugaya's pose . But she curved her head towards Hitsugaya's sleeping body and laid her head gently on his chest , careful so that he doesn't wake up. And she continued staring at his remarkably young features that flooded her with happy memories of their childhood together . Being friends , playing around together , goofing off , with no limit to stop them , with no one to bother them . She nuzzled softly on Hitsugaya's chest, making his warmth spread over her cheeks. And with tat, she let her eyes close and drifted to a peaceful slumber.

Moments later , Hitsugaya stirred somewhere in his sleep and reached subconsciously for where the other's waist is. A few seconds after that , his soft eyelids fluttered open , revealing a pair of gorgeous turquoise , cutting him off his dreamworld and connecting him to the present moment. It took him several seconds to digest his and Hinamori's current state of being before closing his eyes again to resume his sleep and pulling Hinamori's body closer to him , until their bodies are comfortably against each others. Hitsugaya's left hand on the other's waist while he encircled his other hand around Hinamori's neck and shoulders.

"Baka , bed-wetter Momo,"

And then he reentered his dreamworld once again.

Rangiku tiptoed against the cold night air to where her taichou is. A thick blanket carefully tucked in her arms. When she reached the spot where the two young death – gods were sleeping, she clucked her tongue in glee before draping the blanket over her taichou and Hinamori . Smiling to her eyes , Matsumoto made her way back to her room silently .

"_Geez…..Kids these days….."_

A/n:

That's it folks! Hope u guys like it! My first time here…so be nice with me….

I'm BIG fan of HItsuHIna ! I think they're just soooooooooo sweet together! waves large hitsuhina banner enthusiastically


End file.
